Girl On TV
by Sailor Serena
Summary: This Is A Sonfic About Serena and Darien. Serena's A Moviestar and Darien Thinks he Loves Her.
1. Default Chapter

Girl On TV

Girl On TV

Genre: Romance

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Girl On TV

Chapter 1: The Party

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

Ok be kind this is my first sonfic and well I might not be that good, I'm going to do it a little different ok? I'll put the whole song first. 

I'M WISHIN ON A FALLING STAR  
WONDERIN WHERE YOU ARE 

I WISH  
WISH FOR YOU ON A FALLING STAR  
WONDERING WHERE YOU ARE  
AND DO I EVER CROSS YOUR MIND IN THE WARM SUNSHINE  
SHE'S FROM THE CITY OF ANGELS  
LIKE BETTY DAVIS, JAMES DEAN, AND GABLE  
NEVER KNOW WHAT SHE MEANS TO ME  
I FELL FOR THE GIRL THAT'S ON TV 

MET HER AT A GALA AFFAIR  
SHE WORE A GREEN DRESS AND EVERYBODY WAS THERE  
FELT OUTTA PLACE AS SHE LOOKED INTO MY EYES  
SHOOK HER HAND AROUND 9PM  
AND I'M NEVER GONNA BE THE SAME AGAIN  
NEVER HAD TO BE ON A MOVIE SCREEN  
TO BE THE LEADING LADY IN ALL MY DREAMS  
SHOOBIE DOOWOP AND SCOOBIE SNACKS  
MET A FLY GIRL AND I CAN'T RELAX  
THE ONLY PROBLEM IS SHE'S A MOVIE STAR  
MY FRIENDS THEY WON'T BELIEVE ME  
IF THEY COULD ONLY SEE ME  
AT THE RISK OF SOUNDIN CHEESY  
I THINK I FELL FOR THE GIRL ON TV 

I WISH  
WISH FOR YOU ON A FALLING STAR  
WONDERING WHERE YOU ARE  
AND DO I EVER CROSS YOUR MIND IN THE WARM SUNSHINE  
SHE'S FROM THE CITY OF ANGELS  
LIKE BETTY DAVIS, JAMES DEAN, AND GABLE  
NEVER KNOW WHAT SHE MEANS TO ME  
I FELL FOR THE GIRL THAT'S ON TV

EVERYBODY KNOWS HER NAME  
WANNA TAKE A PICTURE AND THE FLASH IT CAME  
BUT I JUST WANNA BE THERE WHEN SHE'S DOWN  
I DON'T WANT HER AUTOGRAPH  
I JUST WANNA CALL HER UP AND MAKE HER LAUGH  
NEVER HAVE TO BE ON A MOVIE SCREEN  
TO BE THE LEADING LADY IN ALL MY DREAMS  
SHOOBIE DOOWOP AND SCOOBIE SNACKS  
I MET A FLY GIRL AND I CAN'T RELAX  
THE ONLY PROBLEM IS SHE'S A MOVIE STAR  
MY FRIENDS THEY WON'T BELIEVE ME  
IF THEY COULD ONLY SEE ME  
AT THE RISK OF SOUNDIN CHEESY  
I THINK I FELL FOR THE GIRL ON TV 

I WISH  
WISH FOR YOU ON A FALLING STAR  
WONDERING WHERE YOU ARE  
AND DO I EVER CROSS YOUR MIND IN THE WARM SUNSHINE  
SHE'S FROM THE CITY OF ANGELS  
LIKE BETTY DAVIS, JAMES DEAN, AND GABLE  
NEVER KNOW WHAT SHE MEANS TO ME  
I FELL FOR THE GIRL THAT'S ON TV

**BRIDGE** 

WISH FOR YOU ON A FALLING STAR  
I'M WISHING ON A STAR  
AND I'M WONDERING WHERE YOU ARE  
DO I CROSS YOUR MIND  
IN THE WARM Sunshine

SO I WISH FOR YOU  
ON A BRIGHT SHINING STAR  
EVERYWHERE I LOOK THERE YOU ARE, THERE YOU ARE  
IT'S THE GIRL IN THE GREEN DRESS  
SHE TOOK MY BREATH AWAY  
AND NOW I LOOK TO THE SKY FOR A BETTER DAY  
TO THE BEAT Y'ALL AND SCOOBIE SNACKS  
I MET A FLY GIRL AND I CAN'T RELAX  
NEVER HAD TO BE ON A MOVIE SCREEN  
CUZ SHE'S THE LEADING LADY IN ALL MY DREAMS  
C'MON 

I WISH  
WISH FOR YOU ON A FALLING STAR  
WONDERING WHERE YOU ARE  
AND DO I EVER CROSS YOUR MIND IN THE WARM SUNSHINE  
SHE'S FROM THE CITY OF ANGELS  
LIKE BETTY DAVIS, JAMES DEAN, AND GABLE  
NEVER KNOW WHAT SHE MEANS TO ME  
I FELL FOR THE GIRL THAT'S ON TV

Darien sat on the couch watching TV.

__

There she is. God she's beautiful. He thought

For about a month Darien Shields had been wanting to meet this actress Serena Tskino, he was convinced that she was the one and tonight he was going to the same party she was going to.

"Well better get ready" He said

When Darien came out of his room he went out on the balcony and wished on a Falling star that she was his of he at least knew her.

Darien got in his car and drove to the hotel where the party was being held

__

Here goes nothing. Darien thought

When he walked in there she was in a beautiful green dress, her hair put up and then her crystal blue eyes meet his. She started to walk over to him.

"Hi I'm Serena Tskino it's nice to meet you." She Said

"Hi. I'm Darien Shields." Darien Said as she shock her hand

"Well I should get going, I have to greet the other guests. Nice meeting you." She said

"Hi Darien." A familiar voice said

It was Andrew Darien's Best Friend

"Hi." A glum Darien Said

"So I see you where talking to Serena Tskino." He said

"She so beautiful and…" Darien said  
"Man you got it bad." Andrew said

"A lot of men try to use her for her money but you Darien." He said

"No no you don't understand. I really think I fell for her, all I want is to call her up and make her laugh and I don't want her autograph or anything I wanna be there when she's down and love her." Darien Said

"Whoa. Darien you don't even know her." Andrew said

" At the risk of sounding cheezy I think I fell for the girl on TV." Darien said

Darien sat in his apartment, he had meet Serena but she had hardly noticed him

****

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello?" Darien said

"Hi Dar, its raye." 

"Raye?" Darien said

"Your sister." She said a little annoyed

"Oh that raye." Darien said

"Honestly Darien well anyway see this girl I know she's in New York for only a couple more days and I need someone to show her around, I was but something came up. Can you do it?" She asked

"Fine but you owe me. What's her name?"

"Serena Tskino the actress." She said

"WHAT?!?!?" Darien Said

To be continued… I no it's bad right?


	2. A Day In New York... WITH A GODESS!

Girl On TV

Girl On TV

Genre: Romance

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Girl On TV

Chapter 2: A Day In New York. With A "Goddess!"

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

"Ser-Serena Tskino!" Darien finally managed to say.

"Yeah Chad's (Her husband.) Best Friend is her agent." Raye said

"Okay Raye when do I take her out?" Darien said

"Tomorrow at 8:00 am, she wants to see the whole city." Raye explained

"Ok." Darien said as he hung up the phone

~~ The Next Morning ~~

Darien woke up extra early to get ready

Darien put on his socks then went to the bathroom and combed his hair then put on a ton of cologne.

****

Knock Knock Knock 

"Ser…" Darien started as he opened the door to find an energetic blond

"Hi… Darien right?" Serena asked as she came in

"I love your apartment." Serena said

She was wearing a pair of blues Flares, a pink tank top with a bunny on it, a Jean jacket, some lip gloss, Pink nails, Black sunglasses, a black Kate spade purse and her hair was put up in to buns, they almost looked like meatballs.

"Hi" Darien said

"Well where to first?" She asked taking off her sunglasses.

"How about um Central Park?" Darien said

"You're the boss." Serena said as she checked her make-up

So they left Darien's apartment and headed to Central Park.

"Oh it's beautiful," Serena said as she and Darien entered the park

"Yeah, Want something to eat?" Darien asked

"Ok." Serena said

__

She's probably used to fancy restaurants; The Plaza will be fine. Darien thought

"How about…" Darien started

"Hot Dogs!" Serena squealed

Darien looked at her then saw what she was looking at. It was a little stand that sold hot dogs and stuff like that.

"Are you sure?" Darien asked

"Of coarse, when I lived in New York when I was little my family always went out for hot-dogs in the park." Serena said

Darien nodded and went over to the vender 

"2 hot-dogs and 2 sprites please." Darien said

"5.00 Dollar." The man said

Darien gave the man the money then handed Serena her hot-dog and then went and got the drinks.

"Mmmmm, better than I remember." Serena said

When she finished Serena wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Where to next?" Serena asked

"Times Square?" Darien suggested

Serena nodded and they got a cab a headed to Times Square. Serena did a little shopping in the souvenir shops then found a Blooming Dales and shopped more, At about 10 at night they went and saw the Sound Of Music then headed to a Planet Hollywood for dinner and after dinner they just walked around. By then they had seen the whole city and where kinda tiered. 

"So have fun today?" Asked Darien

"Oh yeah, it was great." Said Serena

Just then a carriage passed them by.

"Oh Darien we have to take a carriage ride." Exclaimed Serena

"Sure, there all back at Central Park, let's go." Darien said and with that they got a cab and went to Central Park

~~ Central Park ~~

"Good evening sir." A kindly old man said from the a carriage

"Good evening, my friend and I would like to take a carriage ride." Darien said

"Hope in." The man said

Serena started got in the carriage but then lost her balance and fell back but Darien was right behind her to catch her.

"You ok?" Darien asked

Serena looked up into Darien might-night blue eyes and nodded slowly

"Any where in particular you 2 want to go?" The man asked

"Just around the park." Darien said

Serena was still a little freaked about what happened and so she held onto Darien. The carriage ride was really romantic, it was a full moon and the sky was clear so you could see all the stars. There where roses in the carriage, Darien picked one up and gave it to Serena.

__

She's so beautiful in the moonlight. Today was the best day of my life. I wish it didn't have to end. Darien thought

Serena smelled the rose then thanked Darien

When the ride was over Darien and Serena walked to Serena's hotel.

~~ Hotel ~~

"Well here we are." Serena said

"Yeah." Darien said

"Want to come in for a drink?" Serena asked eagerly

"Sure." Darien said

__

Whatever happens tonight happens, I'm not a greedy person, you gave me the chance to meet her and spend a day with her, and I don't need anymore. Darien thought as they walked in.

"So whatcha want to drink?" Serena asked

"I don't know, whatever you have." Darien said

"Champaign?" Serena asked

"Sure." Darien said

Serena went to the mini bar and took out a bottle of Champaign and 2 glasses.

"Here." Serena said as she handed Darien a glass of Champaign.

"Thank you." Darien said feeling a little nervous.

He got up and looked around at all the pictures.

"You certainly have made this place your own." He said still looking at all the pictures

"That's how it has to be for me." Serena said as she rose to join Darien who was still looking at all the pictures. Darien noticed a lot of pictures with this guy, he looked familiar. He was Jason Athren, he was a famous actor who had 3 TV shows, 10 houses and had made about 6 movie in the last 5 years, he was a big shot in Hollywood of what Darien heard.

"You know this guy?" Darien said as he turned around not knowing Serena was behind him, spilling his entire glass of Champaign on her.

"Oh I'm so sorry Serena." Darien said

"It's ok, but most of my cloths are being cleaned. Be right back." Serena said

About 5 minutes later Serena cam out in a black silk robe.

"Now what where you saying?" Serena asked calmly

"W-who's this guy?" Darien asked pointing to the pictures of Jason

"Oh that Jason… My boyfriend" Serena said simply

"Boyfriends!" Darien choked out

TO BE CONTINUED…

Whatcha think? Review me plez.


	3. Meet The Family

Girl On TV

Girl On TV

Genre: Romance

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Girl On TV

Chapter 3: Meet The Family

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

"Yes that's right, I have a boyfriends." Serena said

"Oh well I never heard." Darien said glumly 

"Oh." Serena said

"Well I should be leaving." Darien said

"Oh do you have to go so soon?" Serena asked

"I really think I should go." Darien said

"Well if you really have to go I guess you really have to go." Serena said

"Bye." Darien said as he rushed out the door

"Bye." Serena said after Darien left

~~ The Next Day ~~

__

She's leaving today, shouldn't I say good-bye? Darien thought as he lay in bed

****

Knock Knock Knock

Darien opened the door to find Serena with a box of tissues. Her eye seemed red from crying and she clearly needed comforting.

"Serena?" Darien asked

"Oh Darien, I'm sorry. You were the first person I thought of." Serena cried as she hugged Darien and cried in his shirt

"Come in here Serena. Now tell me what's wrong?" Darien asked

"My My Uncle!" Serena managed to say

"What's wrong with your Uncle?" Darien asked

"Car accident, New York, Dead." Serena cried

"Oh Serena, I'm so sorry," Darien said

Serena looked up then sniffed

"Here want me to take you to your parents house?" Darien suggested

Serena nodded slowly and Darien guided her outside and to his car.

"Dose she live in New York?" Darien asked

Serena nodded 

"N-Near Rockafeller Center on Dunton st-street." Serena said

"Ok, I know where that is, just relax and I'll have you there in no time." Darien said

They got there in 10 minutes, The house was a beautiful, big White House surrounded by cars, Darien walked Serena in, and a girl about 30 greeted them

"Hello, can I help… Oh Serena." The girl said as she saw Serena who she hugged fiercely.

"Cindy." Serena cried

"Come in. Hi, I'm Cindy, her cousin" The girl said as she shaked Darien's hand

"I'm Darien. A friend of Serena's, is it all-right if I come in?" Darien asked

Cindy nodded and Darien walked Serena to the living room where about 30 people sat and cried. Serena held onto Darien as tight as she could

"Please don't leave." She whispered in Darien's ear 

"I won't." Darien said out loud 

A man then walked up to them; he was maybe 49 or 50 with black hair and glasses 

"Serena." He said then hugged her

"Daddy. Why'd he have to die?" Serena said

"It's ok, I'm here. Who are you?" The man asked Darien

"A friend of Serena's." Darien said

"Oh I see well maybe you can help me. You see not many men are in this family, just me and my son and he's only a teenager, Please help us make arraignments for the wake and funeral 

"Of coarse, anything else you want. I'm here." Darien said

****

Ding Dong

"Get that won't you." Mr. Tskino asked

Darien made his way to the door

"Can I help you?" Darien asked the 5 men

"Yes we want to interview Serena Tskino about the death of her…" The man looked at a piece of paper

"Her uncle." The man finished

"I'm sorry she's in morning right now and I don't think she would like to be interviewed at the moment." Darien said very politely

"Sir please." Another man said

"No I'm sorry." Darien said as he shut the door in the men's faces 

"Thank you Darien." Serena said from behind him

Darien whirled around

"No problem." He said

"Now why don't you go see if anyone wants something to eat. I'll ask your father if he want's me to order a pizza or anything." Darien said

"Thank you Darien. Jason would never act like this, thanks for being there for me." Serena said as she gave Darien a surprise kiss on the lips. After realizing what she did Serena ran in the other room.

Darien walked into the kitchen 

"Mr. Tskino would you like me to go pick up some food?" Darien asked

"Thank you Darien, yes please some pizza's. About 10 cheese and some pop. Here's the number and please call me Ken." Ken said

"Ok, I'll order them then go pick them up." Darien said

"Here I'll get the money…" Ken started

"No please let me." Darien said

Ken nodded; he seemed tired and didn't want to put up a fight. Darien walked into the phone and ordered the pizza and pop plus some fries and onion rings and stuff like that. Then he walked in the living room, introduced himself to most of Serena's family and comforted them. He then went to get the pizza. When he came back Darien put the pizzas in the kitchen then went upstairs to Serena's room. He opened the door a little to see Serena crying in her pillow, Darien closed the door and went downstairs got a pizza, 2 plates, 1 of the orders of fries and some pop and went back up to Serena's room.

"Hey you." Darien said as he entered Serena room

"Hi." Serena said

"Brought you some food, can I join you?" Darien said

Serena nodded, wiped away her tears and sat on the floor to eat, they didn't talk much and when the pizza was gone Darien took the remains of the food downstairs.

Sammy was waiting for him downstairs and asked if they could take a drive in Darien Convertible and Darien agrees but told Sammy to go ask Serena if she wanted to come and she did. They spent about 3 hours driving around. Darien explained that his parents died when he was young so he knew how they felt. When they got back most of the people where upstairs cause they where staying the night.

"Well I better go." Darien said

"No Darien please stay the night." Ken said from behind Darien

"No I don't want to be a burden." Darien said

"Burden? You? no you're like another son, and you've helped us so much please I insist." Ken pleaded

"Yeah Darien stay." Sammy added

"Yes please?" Serena said

"All-right." Darien agreed

Serena smiled but then quickly turned serious 

"Dad um I think after the funeral I should go back to LA." Serena Said

"But don't you like it here?" Asked Ken

"Yes but I miss… Jason." Serena said not knowing how much it would hurt Darien

"He's coming to the funeral but I still miss him." Serena finished

TO BE CONTINUED…

Poor Darien L . What Will Happen To Him? Stay Tuned And Most Importantly… REVIEW. No No REEVIEW PLEASE!


	4. The Funeral

Girl On TV

Girl On TV

Genre: Romance

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Girl On TV

Chapter 4: The Funeral 

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

* = Action

The sun shined through Serena's room

*Yawn*

Serena shifted positions then opened her eyes to find Darien's sleeping next to her

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Serena screamed

Darien opened his eyes slowly

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Darien screamed even louder. Serena jumped out of bed and so did Darien. Darien was wrapped up in a sheet and Serena was wrapped up in her Blanket.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" They both screamed as they looked at each other

__

I didn't do what I think I did, Did I?" Darien thought

__

I couldn't have, Could I? Thought Serena

****

Knock Knock Knock

"Serena? You all-right? I heard a scream?" Serena's mother called

"Uh… Yeah mom hold on." Serena said as she grabbed her robe and fuzzy slippers and pushed Darien in her closet.

"Don't say a word. Please." Serena pleaded

"Serena?" Mrs. Tskino called

Serena rushed to the door and opened it

"Yes mom?" Serena asked

"You ok honey?" Mrs. Tskino asked

"Yeah I'm fine mom. I gotta go take a shower 

"Ok honey but if you need anything…"

"Yeah I'll tell you bye." Serena said as she shut the door and locked it then made her way to the closet. 

"Ok now do you remember what the hell happened?" Serena said

"All I remember is us drinking wine and lot's of it. The rest is a blur." Darien said as his rubbed his temples

"Same with me." Serena said

"How bout we…" Darien started

"Never mention this again!" Serena said

"Oh… all-right." Darien said glumly

"I'm going to take a shower." Serena announced 

"I'll go see if anyone need anything." Darien said and with that he ran across the hall to his room

~~ Downstairs ~~

Darien walked slowly downstairs, he could hardly face these people. They let him stay and are friendly even in there state of morning and what dose he do sleep with there daughter.

"Hey Dar." Sammy said from the bottom of the stairs, he was the only one that was not crying

"Hi Sammy." Darien said a little out of it 

"My dad want t see you in the family room." Sammy said

__

Oh I hope he doesn't know. Please don't let him know. Darien thought

~~ Family Room ~~

"You wanted to see me?" Darien said

"Yes Darien, well I have to run a lot of errands and I need you to call and make some last minute arraignments for the funeral and wake." Ken said as he handed Darien a piece of paper that said what he needed to call, for what and the number.

"Ok." Darien said relived Ken hadn't known.

"Thank you Darien, I hope you know how much I appreciate this." Ken said

Darien just smiled then Ken left.

~~ Serena's Room ~~

__

God, how could have I done this? I have a boyfriend Jason makes me happy… Still Darien is so sweet and funny and cute and muscular and is always there for me and not another women like Jason. 

~~~* Flashback *~~~

"Hi is Jason there?" an eager Serena asked his mother

"He's out at the moment Serena, I'll tell him you called" 

"Thanks bye." Serena said

Serena walked out of her house to the arcade and there she saw Jason, her Jason making out with another girl, she screamed at him and at that moment hated him. He apologized and eventually they got back together but even though Serena never held anything against anyone she held that against Jason and would always.

~~~* End Of Flashback *~~~

__

How could he do that to me? Maybe I don't love him anymore, maybe I love Darien. Serena thought

Darien had placed all the necessary calls and now was going to go take a shower then go pick up his suit for tomorrow. Serena and Darien both got to the breakfast table at 10:07 am, Sammy was sitting with them and noticed they kept looking up from there breakfast to look at each other.

__

Man those 2 are weird, it would be cool if Serena married Darien, He's cool not like that freak Jason. Sammy thought

"Serena…" Darien started

Serena looked at him longingly 

"Yeah." She said putting her focus back on her pancakes

"Can you pass the syrup?" Darien asked

Serena moved the syrup closer to Darien

"Thanks." Darien said

~~ The Next Day ~~

Serena stared at the open casket; she'd never been to an open casket wake before. Just then Darien came up to her

"How are you holding up?" He asked

Serena shock her head

__

God she's pretty, I love her, and I know it but this isn't the time or place to tell her. Darien thought

Just then a tall blond hared man walked in. he was wearing a black suit with a black tie and he had sunglasses on.

"Serena, so sorry to hear about your uncle, is this him." The man said

"Jason of coarse how many dead uncles do I have?!?!" Serena asked

Jason leaned over the casket to see him and his sunglasses fell in.

"Opp's, thought you could get away from me?" Jason asked the sunglasses as he put his hand in the casket and totally messed up Serena dead uncle's hair.

Serena burst out crying at that moment and ran out of the room into another room where there was coffee and drinks. (Note this wake isn't at Serena house, its at one of those Donaland place's)

Then Jason disappeared with some slut at the back of the room, what Darien didn't notice was that slut was Cindy!

TO BE CONTINUED…

LOL I think this was my funniest chapter! Please Review LOL 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Cindy's Plan

Girl On TV

Girl On TV

Genre: Romance

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Girl On TV

Chapter 5: Cindy's Plan 

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

* = Action

Serena walked in a room where the refreshments where being served. She stopped and froze as she saw Jason and Cindy kissing!

"You Ass hole and you trap!" Serena yelled at Jason and Cindy

"Serena I can explain." Jason started

"No I don't want to hear you bull shit, stay the hell away from me!" 

Serena ran out of the room and out the door.

"I told you not here." Jason said to Cindy

Serena sat in her car wanting to just run away from it all, she finally had her life going great and now all this had to happen, Serena got out of her car and went into Cindy's car. (It was open) Cindy and Serena smoked in college and Serena had quit but Cindy hadn't and even though Serena hadn't smoked for over 4 years she couldn't take it, she opened Cindy's glove compartment and was about to light the cigarette when Cindy came.

"What are you doing in here?" Cindy asked, her usual warm eyes ice cold.

"I-I came to get a cigarette, what where you doing with MY boyfriends?!?!" Serena asked

Cindy turned around and pressed the automatic lock. (That locks all the doors in the car.) And took out her purse and reveled a knife

"What are you doing?" Serena asked with fear in her voice

"Now you listen, you don't tell anyone what you saw, or I'll tell Jason, not to mention the whole world that you and that Darien guy had sex." Cindy said

Serena looked at Cindy in shock, then looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Serena said

Cindy took the knife and held it up to Serena's chin

"Don't fuck with me Serena, I know what you did!" She said, her hand shaking

"Do why don't you cut, I dare you. You'll be in jail for the longest time if you do. Do it come on, I double dare you!" Serena said

Cindy looked down then up at Serena.

"You tell anyone, I'll kill you, I swear to god, I'll kill you!" Cindy said

Serena unlocked the door and ran out

Darien sat in his apartment, he read the note from Serena again

Dear Darien,

I had to leave, Cindy knows about us, she's crazy. Under no circumcises you can trust her. I realized something, I love you with all my heart but I can't come back ever. I have to isolate myself. After the day Cindy attacked me I got several death threats from her. Tell my family, tell them not to say anything to Cindy, She's crazy and needs help. Remember SHE"S NOT WHAT SHE SEEMS! 

Love always Serena Tskino

__

She loves me; I have to find her. Darien thought


	6. For The First Time

Girl On TV

Girl On TV

Genre: Romance

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Girl On TV

Chapter 6: For The First Time

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

* = Action

Serena opened her eyes to the dark hotel room in time's square. She didn't want to stay anywhere like the plaza cause she knew Darien would look there. It was still dark and Serena couldn't sleep. She looked at the clock

"2:49" She said as she got up.

Darien kept having the same dream, he found where Serena was and when he went there she was with Jason and then Cindy came and stabbed her or sometimes she shot her. It had been 3 weeks since he saw Serena and he was going crazy.

"I need to take a walk to clear my head." Darien said he looked at his clock

"2:50" He mumble and with that put on some jeans and a shirt and left.

Serena walked down the streets, places where still open but she didn't want to take any chances, and She then saw a man across the street. It was Darien immediately she started to panic; Serena started running but then tripped and fell. Darien noticed her and went to help her.

"Are you ok?" Darien said

"Uh… No ablo englas." Serena said pretending she couldn't speak English

Darien looked at the girl and started speaking Spanish, he asked her if she was ok and if she needed help. Serena never took Spanish she just keep saying,

"No ablo englas."

"Serena?" Darien said in English

"Uh… Senior Serena no here." Serena said

"Serena cut it out, I know it's you." Darien said

"Darien I-I have to go." Serena said

"Serena please you wrote me a note…" Darien started

"And?" Serena said

"Well was it true?" Darien said

"What?" Serena asked

"The note?" Darien said

"Which part?" Serena asked

"Well, uh you said you well, you said you love me?" Darien said

"Darien for the first time I was truly happy with someone and yes I do love you very much." Serena said

__

She loves me! yes I finally have the angel Darien thought

"Come with me." Darien said

Serena didn't want to follow but she had no else to go so she did.

They got to Darien's apartment.

"Serena how long have you known Cindy?" Darien asked

"Um? Maybe since I was 8." Serena said

"Has she ever threatened you before this?" Darien asked

"Not that I can remember." Serena said

"Serena I think you should turn her in today." Darien said

"Darien you don't understand she's family." Serena said

"Oh will you say that when theirs a knife in your back?!?!" Darien said

"No. But I do love her, fine, I'll turn her in, can you come with me?" Serena asked

"Sure thing." Darien said

"Thank you." Serena said

Darien moved a little closer to her

"No problem…"Darien started but Serena interrupted him by a long kiss.

"Wow." Serena whispered as they broke the kiss

"Uh-Huh." Darien said dumbstruck 

"I have to go." Serena whispered in Darien's ear.

"Bye." Darien said

~~ 4 days later ~~

Serena and Darien sat on Serena family's couch watching the news in each others arms, they had turned in Cindy and she was getting help, also the day before Darien bought an engagement ring for Serena. He knew it was very soon but they both already said they loved each other and the engagement would maybe be for a year.

News lady: And Cindy Tskino was apprehended yesterday after threatening the star Serena Tskino, her cousin, apparently Cindy was sleeping with Miss Tskino boyfriend. Her trial will be in 2 weeks.

"Hey Serena want to go out to dinner maybe?" Darien said

"You mean like a date?" Serena said playing dumb

"Well a social dinner and if after we have sex after that it's not my fault." Darien said playfully

"Hmmmmmmmmm, I'll have to see if I have any other plans." Serena said

"Oh and Serena by the way can I have your autograph?!?!" Darien said

"Sure." Serena said

Darien took out one of those autograph books and Serena opened it to find a ring inside (Like in Scream 3)

"Darien?" Serena asked

Darien took the ring out and bent on one knee.

"Serena I know we haven't known each other for very long but I love you. Serena Tskino will you marry me?" Darien asked

"Yes I will!" Serena said as she kissed Darien

Ok I'm going to wrap it up in the next chapter with an Epilogue ok?


	7. Epilogue

Girl On TV

Girl On TV

Genre: Romance

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Girl On TV

Epilogue

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

* = Action

A couple walked down the snowing street's of New York, the women was maybe 24 in black pants and a pink top with a leather jacket. The man seemed to be about 25 with khaki pants and a green top.

"Darien this is so nice." Serena said

"Yeah can you believe we've been married for almost a year tomorrow." Darien said

"Yeah." Serena said

"Who knew I'd marry the girl on TV." Darien said

Serena just smiled and leaned on Darien

The couple continued their walk just enjoying each other and talking to one another. 


End file.
